Doentio Amor
by Kagamichin
Summary: [Pov][Yaoi][Lemon][PosionxIce]O romance entre o escorpião e o aquariano foi abalado. Culpados? Um escorpião inconsequente. Ou seria também por um aquariano intolerante? [Reviews, eu preciso delas!][Cap Extra para os pervas xP]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –**_

**N/A¹: **_Sem muita idéia para titulo, então foi esse xD Mais explicações lá em baixo!_

**Legenda:** (_N/A: O que seria meus leitores sem ela? xD_)

Eu amo Saga - narração

"_Eu amo Saga" _– pensamento

— Eu amo Saga! - fala

**Doentio Amor**

**Camus Pov**

Nada a mais tinha a lhe dizer, nada mais tinha o que saber. Ele quis assim, e não irei voltar atrás. Entre discussões, brigas freqüentes, ciúmes demasiado, falta de atenção em conversas e quando prestava atenção, conseguia dizer besteira e falar o que nem cogitei em pensar! Ele fazia de tudo para termos uma briga, essa é a única resposta que consigo encontrar. Levamos até onde dava. Avisei-o mais de mil vezes que se continuasse assim, não daria mais. Porém ele continuou. Continuou a me perturbar com suas queixas de que estava muito diferente, ataques de ciúmes quando nada havia acontecido, suas grandes 'leituras de mentes', que sempre estavam erradas. Não adiantou falar. Não adiantou ignorar. Não adiantou compreender. Não adiantou nada. Nem agora, que rompemos com nosso relacionamento, que até um tempo atrás ia muito bem, não adiantou. Continuou a me perseguir, a me perturbar com os mesmos ataques de ciúmes de sempre, porém dessa vez em publico, onde todos pudessem ver que Ele ainda era dono de mim. Comecei a me incomodar profundamente com suas atitudes, não era mais dele, por tanto, aquele escorpião, não tinha o direito de fazer tudo o que estava fazendo, não éramos mais um do outro, agora éramos livres! Nesse meio tempo, acabei descobrindo o quanto inconseqüente, orgulhoso, possessivo e doentio era aquele escorpião. Sim ele tem um doentio amor por mim, não posso negar, sei disso, sei também que meu amor não se apagou, muito pelo contrario, a cada declaração escandalosa em publico, mesmo que seja indireta, me sinto em chamas, até parece aqueles amores de adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele, mas se tudo isso é verdade (e sei que é), porque não consigo voltar a trás e simplesmente esquecer do que aconteceu e recomeçar?

**Milo Pov**

Não consegui me controlar, em absolutamente nada, mesmo fazendo promessas e juras de amor a Ele. Falei tanta besteira, tantos adivinhamentos em falso, tantas palavras não ditas, tantas conversas esquecidas e não ouvidas. Talvez devo concordar quando as pessoas dizem que sou um inconseqüente de primeira, orgulhoso, possessivo e muito direto, direto até demais, devo acrescentar. Talvez tenha sido esse o problema. Tudo estava indo tão bem... Então porque não durou? A culpa toda é minha? Não impossível, a culpa não pode ser toda minha. Okay, concordo, então, que a maioria pode ser minha, porem não toda. Afinal aquele francês desgraçado e gostoso, tem culpa também! Oras! Ele não é tão certinho assim, pelo menos não comigo. Uma coisa posso assegurar, Camus tem culpa sim. Lembro-me muito bem dele fazendo o maior escândalo, quando chegamos em escorpião, por causa que uma das servas estava me comendo com os olhos numa festa esses dias atrás. Admito que ele me olhou feio a festa inteira, por eu estar mais interessado na bebida e lançando olhares sedutores para todos que passavam, mas cá entre nós, todos também ficavam de olho no Meu Camyu! E por incrível que pareça, deixei passar e nem fiz escândalo algum. Pensando bem, acho que foi nessa noite que errei. Não prestei atenção em nada que Camus disse quando chegamos em escorpião, tentei (como sempre) adivinhar o que Camus pensava, foi ai que falei besteira. Camus deixou no ar um 'que' de algo a mais, que não evitei de falar o que Eu achava que Ele estava pensando... Lembro-me muito claramente de minhas palavras: "Então é isso não é!? Você não quer mais ficar comigo, não me ama mais! Okay tudo bem, eu entendo. Se for isso, vai em frente! Fala logo que não me quer mais ao seu lado!" Cavei minha própria cova. Pedi para que isso acontecesse. E aconteceu, ele falou em voz alta, clara, mas sem se alterar. Ainda consigo escutar os passos dele virando-se e saindo da casa de escorpião sem nem ao menos dizer um até logo. Olhando de outro ângulo, devo admitir. Sou eu o problema de nosso relacionamento, ou melhor, era o problema. Amar tanto é pecado? Porque se for estou cometendo o maior deles. Estou amando demais, loucamente. Um amor doentio. Sim, um grande amor doentio. O amo e nunca, nada, nem o tempo irá mudar.

**Camus Pov**

Aqui, sentado, me pergunto, será que fui muito intolerante com Ele? Será que deveria pedir desculpas e dizer que eu errei também? Perguntas, duvidas, mais perguntas e ainda mais duvidas. Odeio quando não sei o que fazer. O incrível, é que nunca sei o que fazer quando o assunto é Milo de Escorpião. Aquele grego imaturo e muito perfeito por sinal. Eu novamente pensando nele. Não consigo parar de pensar nele. Zeus o que fiz para merecer isso? Como posso sentir tal aperto em meu coração por ter deixado Ele, e isso já faz seus bons 2 meses, porque ainda penso nele, sonho com ele, olho para ele? Por que existe amor se ele pode ser uma arma fatal, que machuca e muito? E mais perguntas sem respostas. Amo-o tanto assim? Meu amor é tão grande assim? Será que tornou-se um amor doentio?

**Milo Pov**

Não há duvidas. O amo. Não estou nem ai se ele me enxotar da casa de aquário, me ignorar, não me receber, me congelar. Só quero dizer o quanto estou arrependido e disposto a mudar. Sim. Estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Não importa o preço. Só são algumas escadas a cima. Irei fazer.

**Camus Pov**

Decidido. Não há como mudar. O que é para ser será. O passado deve ficar para trás. Não há como muda-lo, mas o futuro e o presente ainda têm como. Só espero que ainda haja tempo de mudar. Só são algumas escadas a baixo. Irei mudar.

— _**Nas escadas que levam Sagitário para Capricórnio...—**_

Dois cavaleiros ofegantes olhavam-se pasmos. Seria muita coincidência os dois se encontrarem justo na metade do caminho entre as duas casas?

"_Não tem como voltar a trás. Já estou decidido"_ – Milo –

"_É isso e não tem nenhuma duvida."_ – Camus –

Não deixaram de se fitar por um segundo se quer. Estavam frente a frente, só precisavam falar.

"_Vamos Milo, é apenas uma misera palavra. Vamos!" _- Milo –

"_O que está esperando Camus? Que ele o beije?! Vamos fale!" _– Camus –

Milo se aproxima de Camus, com cautela, para não o assustar com a curta distancia que havia ficado entre os dois. Camus não moveu um músculo se quer, apenas observou a distancia que diminuiu consideravelmente. O aquariano podia sentir a respiração descompassada de Milo misturando-se com a sua. Poderia talvez arriscar a pensar que estava escutando o coração do escorpião batendo mais rápido que o normal. Agora o francês passou a olhar, involuntariamente, para a boca do escorpião, parecia muito convidativa, esta estava entreaberta, como se fosse um convite para explorá-la.

"_Camus, eu espero que esteja lendo seus pensamentos agora, porque se eu não estiver, certamente vou ser congelado e tudo irá por água a baixo..."_ – Milo –

Não demorou, assim que completou o pensamento, Milo retirou toda a distancia entre ele e Camus. Puxando-o pela cintura, num abraço possessivo e carinhoso, explorava a boca do aquariano sem dó, vasculhava tudo que era possível. Camus deixou-se levar, aproveitando o contado entre os dois corpos e suas bocas.

"_Que saudades dessa boca, desse corpo, desse francês desgraçado que me fez morrer de vontade de sempre o agarrar independente do local... Acho que dessa vez consegui, pelo menos uma vez, ler seus pensamentos..."_

A boca de Milo deslizou para o pescoço alvo de Camus, espalhando beijos e algumas mordidas de leve, passeando suas mãos pelo corpo, já muito bem conhecido, arrancando alguns gemidos baixos do francês.

Camus não podia negar. Sentia falta de tudo isso. Sentia falta do outro lhe dando tudo o que queria, lhe proporcionando prazer e lhe dando o principal, amor. Agarrou os cabelos do escorpião e puxou-os para trás, deixando o pescoço moreno a mostra, deu algumas mordidas e beijos, mas logo subiu para o lóbulo da orelha do grego, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de satisfação, enquanto uma das mãos apertava com certa força a parte interna das coxas de Milo.

— Pelo jeito dessa vez você ganhou.

Camus sussurra sensualmente no ouvido de Milo, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo e seguida.

— Creio que sim, mas digo que somos dois ganhadores. Afinal, estamos juntos.

Milo puxa Camus para mais um beijo, onde suas línguas se enroscam e exploram, novamente, a boca um do outro. Separam-se. Milo dá um de seus melhores sorrisos maliciosos e sussurra ao pé do ouvido de Camus:

— Na minha ou na sua?

**N/A²:** Foi um draminha, tentativa pelo menos xD, no inicio. Mas sabem como é, Gemini Sakura odeia drama, drama... E nunca conseguiria ver Milo e Camus separados, assim como Saga e Kanon... n.n

_Finalzinho meio ruim, mas não sabia mais o que fazer, e não queria estender ela muito a mais..._

_**Querem continuação? Quem sabe um lemon? Deixe sua review dizendo o que acha**__**n.n Dependendo das reviews posso sim fazer uma continuaçãozinha com lemon. Mas isso é com vocês!**_

_Nada de beta a fic u.u E nada de revisada u.ú Bem isso já era de se esperar, Gemini Sakura é um caso a parte xD_

**APELO! Deixem Reviews T-T**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –

* * *

**_

**N/A:** _Como pedido, cá estou eu trazendo a continuação! Espero que gostem, mais explicações lá em baixo n.n Boa leitura! (Seus pervas, olha quem falando xD)_

**Legenda:** (_N/A: O que seria meus leitores sem ela? xD_)

Eu amo Saga - narração

"_Eu amo Saga" _– pensamento

— Eu amo Saga! - fala

* * *

**Doentio Amor**

_Milo puxa Camus para mais um beijo, onde suas línguas se enroscam e exploram, novamente, a boca um do outro. Separam-se. Milo dá um de seus melhores sorrisos maliciosos e sussurra ao pé do ouvido de Camus:_

— _Na minha ou na sua?

* * *

_

**Cap2- EscorpiãoxAquario**

Milo ficou olhando Camus com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. Camus não deixou por menos, também fez o máximo para que um sorrisinho de canto se formasse em sua boca. Os olhos de Milo brilhavam de luxuria, desejo e amor.

— Pensava que iria adivinhar meus pensamentos novamente.

— Sabe que eu até pensei nisso, mas prefiro escutar você falado.

Camus tremeu levemente, com o jeito que Milo havia falado e lhe olhado: um olhar cheio de malicia e sua voz com aquele habitual jeito de quem ia aprontar algo.

"_Vamos Camus, é só você dizer para que lado vamos, estamos na metade mesmo, a distancia vai ser a mesma..."_

Camus aproximou-se de Milo e sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

— Na sua...

Milo não esperou, pegou a mão de Camus e desceu puxando o aquariano escada a baixo. Ao chegarem à casa de escorpião, Milo empurrou Camus com força contra uma pilastra, pressionando seu corpo contra o do aquariano.

**oOoOo**

**Pov Milo**

"_Agüente Milo! Vamos você consegue! Só até o quarto!"_ E quem disse que consegui? Nem com esse pensamento na cabeça durante todo o percurso até aqui, não consegui me controlar. Argh! Odeio quando isso acontece. Era para sair tudo perfeitamente perfeito, como o Camus sempre quer. Ótimo! Maravilha! Acabei de empurrá-lo contra uma pilastra... Ah Camus, dessa vez você vai ter que me desculpar...

**Pov Camus**

Sem duvidas. Sabia que ele não iria agüentar até pelo menos estarmos perto do quarto. Argh! Cansei de falar. Se eu tivesse coragem de tira-lo de perto ou simplesmente falar algo, mas não consigo, as palavras não saem e também não quero me desfazer desse corpo que está junto, colado, ao meu. Maldição! Milo me deixa louco com esses beijos tão provocantes... Não tenho como evitar, minha racionalidade já está sumindo. Hormônios, malditos hormônios... Ou seria maldito amor por um escorpião pervertido!?

**Pov Milo**

Inacreditável! Meu Camyu não me empurrou ou disse algo do tipo: _"Vamos lá para dentro, aqui alguém pode ver..."_ É, acho que a sua racionalidade está indo para o espaço. Melhor assim! Agora é só aproveitar!

**oOoOo**

Camus agarrou os cabelos de Milo, puxando-os para trás, deixando o pescoço do escorpião amostra. Aproximou sua boca dele ferozmente, dando alguns chupões, mordidas e beijos rápidos.

— Ah! Camus... Quer tirar a linha de meu raciocínio tão depressa assim?

— Pretendo, ah se pretendo...

Camus fala sensualmente e com a voz rouca ao pé do ouvido de Milo, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha. Milo não estava mais com paciência para esperar. Tirou a camisa que Camus usava e este tirou a de Milo, não demorando muito Milo fez com que Camus enlaçasse suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e levou-o para dentro. Foi até perto do sofá da sala e largou-o, retirou todo o resto de sua roupa, juntamente com a de Camus.

**Pov Camus**

Onde estou com a cabeça! Escorpião desgraçado, mas é o MEU escorpião. Ele deve estar pegando mais pesado no treino, os músculos de todo o seu corpo estão com certeza mais visível. Droga! Acho que estou começando a pegar manias e pensamentos pervertidos do Milo... Nem acredito que estou olhando fixamente para todo esse pedaço de mau caminho. É obvio que como estou pegando manias desse escorpião, não pude deixar de notar o quanto seu membro já estava ereto. Ah Zeus! Onde foi que eu errei para deixar esse tipo de comportamento se apossar de mim!? Como pude deixar esse poço de sensualidade chegar perto de mim!?

**Pov Milo**

Ahá! Eu sabia que ele não iria resistir e ficaria me comendo com os olhos! Não vou falar nada, sei que se falar ele pode nunca mais fazer isso. E eu gosto, não, eu amo! Mas olha só isso, meu francesinho só melhorou desde a ultima vez que eu o vi assim. Camus querido desculpe por eu não poder tirar esse meu enorme sorriso malicioso de meu rosto, mas você está irresistível! E é impossível de negar algo de você ou para você. Só terá que pedir, mas e eu irei agüentar? Acho que é bom você se preparar Camyu, pois não sei se agüentarei muito tempo mais...

**oOoOo**

Milo apertava com vontade as coxas do aquariano e brincava com um de seus mamilos. O francês soltava alguns gemidos, deixando o escorpião ainda mais fora de si. Milo acomodou-se entre as pernas de Camus, se membro roçava na entrada do aquariano, que já estava sem nenhum pensamento racional. O grego fez um rastro de saliva, partindo do pescoço até parar perto do membro rijo de Camus. Milo não esperou mais e colocou-o todo na boca, sugando-o e fazendo com que o aquariano soltasse gemidos roucos, que para os ouvidos de Milo era música. Quando percebeu que Camus não iria mais agüentar, para e antes que o francês reclamasse beijou-o com fúria, mordendo o lábio inferior e, vez que outra, chupando a língua de Camus. Sem mais delongas, o grego invadia-o devagar, fazendo com que Camus agarrasse a Milo, arranhando-o e entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do grego, num pedido mudo que era para ir de uma vez. O escorpião não se fez de desentendido, entrou por completo dentro de Camus, soltando um gemido perto de seu ouvido e não demorando para começar a se mover.

**oOoOo**

**Pov Milo**

Que saudades desses gemidos, que saudades desse corpo, dessa boca, de tudo isso... Como eu amo ficar dentro desse corpo perfeito, ir e vir cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, ficar sentindo os arranhões, as mordidas e os chupões em meu corpo... E um corpo que é somente dele, somente o MEU Camyu pode tocar! Assim como só, somente EU posso possuir esse corpo abaixo do meu!

**Pov Camus**

Impossível negar, eu amo quando ele faz isso. Amo quando ele me toma para si... Amo escutar ele falando meu nome toda a vez que chega ao clímax, quando fala juras de amor e adormece em meus braços. Tenho que admitir, ele sempre me deixa louco, sempre consegue tirar a minha máscara de 'mestre do gelo', o 'certinho' e 'inabalável' Camus de aquário. Só você para me fazer gemer, esquecer quem realmente sou, só você consegue tirar um sorriso de minha boca e fazer coisas que nunca imaginei que iria fazer. Acho que agora sei o que é estar realmente apaixonado. Fazer loucuras. E é isso que o meu escorpião sempre faz, loucuras.

**oOoOo**

Os movimentos começaram a se intensificar. Milo saia por completo de dentro de Camus, para novamente voltar com força para dentro. O aquariano deixava marcas de arranhões nas costas de Milo, o qual só ficava cada vez mais excitado. Ambos estavam suados e arrancavam gemidos um do outro. Milo agarrou o membro de Camus, começando a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, na mesma velocidade que entrava e saia de dentro de Camus. Este, com o toque, soltou um gemido rouco, agarrando-se mais a Milo. Pegou-o pela nuca e puxou-o para si, começando um beijo voraz. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e exploravam a boca um do outro, travando uma batalha. Separaram-se, mas não cortaram o contado visual. Camus já estava quase chegando no clímax, igualmente Milo, que logo derramou-se todo dentro de Camus. Este sentindo o liquido de Milo dentro de si também, finalmente, chegou ao clímax. Milo deixou-se caído em cima de Camus, que afagava os cabelos de Milo, este, abraçou-o possessivamente.

— Nunca mais ouse ficar longe de mim...

Milo disse quase num sussurro, logo caindo no sono.

— Pode ter certeza de que nunca mais irá ficar um dia se quer sem mim... Meu Milo, meu escorpião. Je't aime.

E junto com Milo, Camus foi tomado pelo sono, dormindo nos braços do seu escorpião.

* * *

**N/A:** (Gemini Sakura - Dark On):_ Pois é minna, foi isso que consegui fazer nesse capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Não sou lá muito boa para fazer lemon, mas de qualquer forma, ta ai._

_Como Gemini Sakura é péssima para finais, nao ficou bom, como sempre xP mas espero que tenham gostado pelo menos da fic._

_**Agradeço as reviews** e mesmo que a fic tenha acabado, peço para que deixem mais reviews n.n_

_E como Gemini Sakura não tem jeito, o capitulo não foi revisado!_

Façam uma Ficwriter (baka) Feliz, Deixe uma Review!!!

**Galaxian Kissus, Ja ne n.n/**


End file.
